chocolate cake and dinosaurs
by pixeldreams
Summary: (back in teiko) What will happen if a famous actor will go to Teiko middle school? Rhea Arai is actor with a penchant for basketball and now she's taking a movie in Japan. For sure she has to go to school too. How will this end up? [ OCx? ]


„Cut! Please do it again! That was just some crappy shit! The complete Scene! Hurry a bit please. I want to finish the scene before we quit for today."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I just tripped over…"

"It's okay… But now, Action!"

The brown haired little girl went along the street slowly. It was very dark and the light of the lanterns flickered. One of them didn't even shine. The wind blew through the hair of the girl and produced a soft whistling-noise. Suddenly a shadow appeared at the wall of one of the closed shops.

"Hello?" The girl said quietly. No answer. Like no one was there, but she knew. Someone was there… Someone who wasn't good hearted.  
"Hello!?" She now said it more loud, but still there was no answer. The shadow moved. One arm went up to the head. What was this person doing? No matter what, it was scary, so the girl decided to go to another direction. A dog was barking and you could hear some people argue in their houses. Some meters farther some teenagers drank alcohol and listened to loud music. It wandered her that nobody had a problem with it, but this district seemed to be very odd at all. With a bad feeling she stopped. Something was there. Behind her. She turned around slowly.

She looked into the face of a guy, if you could call it so. He had long and matted grey hair. His eyes were completely black with a little red point in the middle. Half of his nose and his cheek were burned and there ran blood out of his mouth. He grinned.

"Boo!" He said silently and took out a knife, which he stabbed into the girls shoulder. She gave out a sharp and high pitched scream and with the knife still in her arm, she ran away. She didn't look back anymore just to not see the scary man again who stabbed her. Was this real? The pain for sure was. And the blood was too. It ran down her arm and dripped down from her fingers. Should she pull the knife out? No time to think about so unless things… She just did and it was a bigger pain than she expected, but she kept running. Nobody was outside and there wasn't even a single noise in the street. Her shirt now absorbed the thick blood. The heart of the girl beat harder and faster. She broke down.

"Cut! That was just awesome! Good Job Rhea! Finally we finished for today…"

" Thanks." The brown haired girl just took of the blood soaked shirt and washed away residual of the fake blood. She took on a new shirt and stretched her body. "But I really have to go now. School is starting again tomorrow and I don't want to oversleep on my first day on my new school."

"Alright. Can I count you in tomorrow afternoon or do we have to take a different scene?"

"Better don't count me in… Well, bye than." She waved to the other actors and the staff before she opened the back door and went out. The twilight already began, but she put on sunglasses nevertheless. She went home, where she went straight into bed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

"So that's my class? Well, I have to accept it…" The girl put off her sunglasses and studied her new classmates. Most of the girls stood around in little groups and talked about unless stuff. The boys sat on their seats and looked bored. Not so many of them talked. A dark blue haired boy was the only boy who talked to a girl. In the moment the brown haired looked at him, he turned around and looked straight into her eyes. She was uninterested, so she looked away and sat down on a free seat in the last row, next to a read haired bow, who was reading a book.

"E-excuse me…. Akashi-sama?" A girl, a bit taller than Rhea was, stood behind the reading boy. He kept reading and just gave out a short "Yes?".

"Are you in the basketball team this year again?"

"What do you think?"

"S-sorry… I just asked because…. Uhm… well…."

Rhea rolled around her eyes. This girl totally loved the read haired boy. 'The boy seemed to be interesting.' Rhea thought… The girl now was away again and everybody slowly took a seat because the teacher came in.  
Rhea hated it to go to new schools, but her job required it…Since she's little she's working as an actor, so she has to move wherever she gets a new role. Luckily nobody recognized her until now, but for sure they will earlier or later.  
"Good morning students." The voice of the teacher was soft and gentle, just like his warm smile. "I'm really glad to welcome everybody of you in Teiko junior high! Well, since there are many new students in this class this year, everybody should introduce him- or herself to the others. Just stand up and say your name, age, and if you're new, you can say why and from where you came too. Let's start in the last row." He smiled at the girl on the right side in the last row. She shrugged and stood up. Rhea looked over with bored face.  
"Hallo, my name is Sangawa Katie. I am 14 years old and it's already my second year here in Teiko. I'm glad to meet you all." The girl sat down again with a very red face. Rhea sighs. Just one more person before it was her turn. The girl next to her took a deep breath before she stood up. It was a pretty girl. She had hip-long blonde hair and light blue eyes, but Rhea could see that she was shaking and you were able to hear the fear in her voice, but most of the other kids didn't even turn around.  
"I am….. W-well, I am Hisakawa Amaya…. I am 13 years old and uhm…. I came here from Ireland because my mother was Irish…. We came here because my mom… died two month ago and my dad wanted to go back to his native country… T-that's all…!" She sat down again. Her face was even more red in the face than that from the girl before and she had teary eyes. Before Rhea stood up she got out a handkerchief and gave it to the blonde girl on the table next to her. She took it nodding thankfully but didn't even look at her.  
"The next one please?" It was the soft voice of the teacher again. Blowing out some hair of her eyes Rhea stood up and yawned one time before she started.  
"Well, well… My name's Arai Rhea…" Before she was able to continue introducing herself, many people turned around and stared at her. Some started talking and whispering, others just looked at her confused. "Can I continue please?" She raised one of her eyebrows asking. Everybody stopped talking and kept the quiet and just stared at her. "Okay, so like I said. I'm Arai Rhea and I'm 14 years old. My last home was Florida and I came here because I'm actor and taking part in a new movie here in Japan. That's all~" Still with a bored face she sat down again and ignored all the discussions about her or which movie she was taking right now, but one thing she wasn't able to overhear. It was the sentence 'Now we have two stars here on our school.' It made her think. Two stars? So there was another, but who? An Idol? Another actor? Or maybe a model? Maybe she knew the other one. She knew many other stars. Would she recognize him or her if she sees him or her? She got snatched out of her thoughts when a boy started talking. It was the one who kept reading all the time before. "Akashi Seijuro. 14 years. Was here already last year…" He sat down. Seems like he wasn't a boy of big words.

The others introduced themselves. Some of them were very shy, some of them not. The boy with the dark blue hair was very interesting too. He was very tall and Rhea could hear that he had a strong personality. His name was Aomine Daiki. She told herself to remember this name.  
"Okay students. I hope I can remember all your names." He laughed. "I should introduce myself too, don't I? Hiraoka Kichiro Is my name and I am your class-teacher. If you have problems you can always tell me and I will help you. If you don't understand something, tell me too and I will explain it to you again. But please don't try to argue or discuss with me. My last pleasure is that everybody of you maintains the school rules!"

Since it was the first day, they talked more about unless stuff than doing some schoolwork. In the break Rhea decided to eat on the roof because she didn't want to be annoyed by fans or something. Just 5 seconds after the bell rang, she took her bento and ran upstairs. The floors were still nearly empty because most of the people talk very long and some stay in the classroom. Until now just 6 people from her class asked her for an autograph. "Oh my god!" She stopped when she heard that scream. "It's Arai Rhea! Arai-sama, can you please give me an autograph!?" A small girl, which seemed to be a first year appeared right in front of Rhea and stared at her adoringly. Rhea raised an eyebrow. "Alright…" The girl gave a pen to her and let her sign in a little book. When Rhea was ready with the little text she wrote for the girl, she was circled by a lot of other fans. She sighs. "I shouldn't have stopped…"

In the end of the break, Rhea didn't even had time to eat one single bite, because she was forced to give more and more autographs all the time. "Dang it…" She sat down on the seat again. "Now I have to wait until school's over… "  
"You don't." It was a boy who appeared right next to her. He had long black hair and dark brown big eyes.  
"Takaga Shinji, right? Well, why do you say I don't have to wait?"  
"Because we have time to look for a club to join now. You can eat something while walking around, can't you?"  
"Oh, you're right… Thanks…. I totally forgotten about this…" Rhea smiled at the boy gently. Her light green eyes sparkled in the light of the sun, which shined through the window. He blushed so hard that he looked away. Giving her a last nod, he went outside again and left Rhea alone.  
"Oh my, a club? I don't know which one I could join… And I don't have that much time…"  
"Are you talking to yourself?" The tall, dark blue haired boy sat down on her table and grinned.  
"Yup~ do you have a problem with this?"  
"Oh no no. I think it's cute when girls talk to themselves." He placed two fingers under the chin of the brown haired girl, which now started to blush a bit and looked to the left.  
"W-what do you want from me…?"  
Daiki slowly pulled her head a bit up, so that she had to look into his face. "I? I want nothing."  
"Why the hell are you touching me then!?" She pushed away his hand away and stood up from her seat. Her face was tomato-red and her heart was beating.  
"Just because I wanted to see your reaction little one. Well, I think we should go now. You still have to find a club, don't you?  
"Yea…. And you?"  
They went out of the classroom together and closed the door behind them, because they have been the last students in the classroom.  
"I'm in the basketball club."  
"Basketball huh? I've heard that the clubs very big, so in which string are you?"  
"First." He grinned and laid an arm around the girls shoulders. "I'm a regular you know?"  
"No I didn't know." She shoved away the arm.  
"Now you know. Do you have any plans which club you want to join?"  
"No…"  
"I can help you." He winked at Rhea. "So how about a sports club?"  
"That's for sure, I wouldn't join something other than a sports club."  
"Alright, so what sport do you like? Dancing? Or maybe athletics? How about tennis?"  
The girl stopped and looked down to her feet. "I… I like basketball…."  
"You what?! Really! Awesome! But… we don't have a girl basketball team… "  
She shrugged and sat down on a bench, while getting out an apple. "That was for sure… That's the problem with every school I go to…"  
" Maybe… You can join the boys team…"  
"Hah! Good joke! Why should a school with such a great boys team take a little girl in their basketball team? And even if they would, there are rules and regulations which say, that girls are not allowed in boys basketball teams…"  
"Well." He sat down next to her. "Maybe we can find a loophole. We can talk to the headmaster! He knows everything about basketball! C'mon, let's try."  
"Really? Thank you…." Both smiled at the other one gently and together they went to the teacher's lounge where the headmaster was in his own room. "Tell me Aomine-san, why are you helping me?"  
"Hmm? Ah, because you are a interesting girl and I think we can be good friends."  
"I see." Rhea knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Is that pink haired girl your girlfriend? Sorry I've forgotten about her name."  
"You mean Satsuki? No no. She's just a childhood friend and the manager of the first string basketball team."  
Rhea nodded one time. She was a bit excited to meet the headmaster. It was the first time she'll see him.  
"Come in!"  
The tall boy opened the door and went inside with his new friend.  
"Aomine-san?"  
"Good morning headmaster."  
"Good morning. What's the matter? Why are you here? And who is this?"  
"Well, this is Arai Rhea and we are here because we have some questions."  
The headmaster shortly looked into the brown haired face. She smiled back gently. She was scared. It never happened before that she was excited or scared because of so unless things. She was an actor. A superstar! So why the hell was the cowed by this man? Before she was able to think about it he pointed on two chairs. Aomine sat down on the right one, so Rhea sat down on the other.  
"Tell me what you want to know."  
"Well, Arai-san loves basketball and would like to join the basketball team, but… Well, we don't have a girls-team. We just wanted to ask if there's a way that she can join the boys team."  
"Hmm, I think she could… We just have to fill out a form."  
"A form?" It was the first time Rhea spoke in this conversation. "A form for what?"  
"I will explain it to you…" The man stood up. "First of all, every school can decide for themselves if they want to take girls into the boy teams. If the headmaster and the coach says it is okay, the girls can take part in the training every time but if the girls want to take part in the matches too, they have to fill out a form from the school, which says it is alright. After it is filled out, it will be send to a company. It will take 2 weeks or maybe less until there is an answer. The trainer gets a certification that it is okay to have a girl in the team and from this moment on, the girl can take part in matches too…. Understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright. So just fill this out and I'll send it away later." He gave a pen and a form to the girl in front of him. She took it directly and started to fill it out. It didn't take very long.  
"Finished?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, than take this now and got to the registration station for the basketball club. Fill out the registration and place this under your name. They'll know that I allowed it." He now gave something like a sticker to Rhea. "Was that all?" He now looked at Daiki again who nodded.  
"Thanks headmaster. C'mon Arai-san. Let's go." He stood up and took Rhea outside again with him.  
"Aomine-san?"  
"What's the matter Arai-san?"  
"Thank you for your help~."  
"No problem."  
"And you don't have to call me Arai…. You can say Rhea."  
"Alright Rhea-chan. You can call me Daiki too."  
"Okay… Thank you Daiki-kun."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later in the evening Rhea sat in her bed and wrote into her diary.

Dear diary,  
today was my first school day at Teiko. First I thought that this school will be like every other school I was in, but it isn't. For sure I had to give countless autographs again but okay, never mind. There is that boy, Aomine Daiki is his name and he is very cool. He is tall and a good basketball player. We already are friends and he helped me with finding a club to join. I will go to the basketball club. Okay, I will be the only girl but this is alright. I love basketball and I just hope that the boys will accept me. Tomorrow after school there will be the first training and I'll see in what string I'll get. Well, that was everything I think. Good night for now diary.

She closed the book, switched off the light and tried to sleep….

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
I am always happy about reviews!  
_(English is not my mothertounge so I'm very sorry for every mistake I made!)_  
**


End file.
